


This One Time At Film Camp

by Asynca



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, but only so you can see Lara being jealous, sam/OC, set before the games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: Yeah, well. You know what they say, right? What happens at film camp stays at film camp.





	This One Time At Film Camp

Yeah, well. You know what they say, right? What happens at film camp stays at film camp.

Actually film camp is kind of a misnomer because it’s not actually a camp per se. It’s a convention thing that happens in West London once a year and all the media and film tech students go to it. There’s heaps of industry there and you’re supposed to network and make connections. Well, that’s the plan, anyway. What actually happens is that we all sit and look very serious in lecture theaters all day and then get totally wasted and ‘make connections’ at the bar afterwards.

I tried to get Lara to come a couple of times but she was too busy with research and always gave me some lame excuse. It drove me nuts. As if she couldn’t find one night in the week to come out, right? Whatever, it was her loss. Media students are crazy after the cameras are off.

It was the second to last night and I was having a personal crisis because all the cute guys at convention were ones I’d hooked up with last year. Not that I have a problem with recycling, exactly, but when there’s six hundred students you only see once a year you want to choose wisely.

Also, and probably most importantly, I was wearing the cutest top. It would be some sort of crime against fashion if it didn’t get me laid at least once.

I was leaning against the bar, putting back my fourth or fifth splice when I realized that most of the cute boys had already picked up and the next tier down was all that was left at hotel bar. I put my glass on the table and made a face. Not an ideal situation, but not a total write-off, either. My family was well-known for our commitment to charity. I would just have to tap into that Nishimura generosity and gift one of these poor guys with a night he’d never forget.

…if I could walk over to one of them without falling over, that was. I put a hand out to the bar to steady myself and nearly grabbed some girl’s jeans.

“Whoa, whoa…” she said, and grabbed my arms to stop me from falling over.

I straightened, fixing my super cute top. “Thanks,” I said. “On second thoughts, maybe I should have stopped at my last splice.”

She was pretty hot herself, actually. She had a legit ‘fro which was hedge-cut to a perfect sphere and was wearing a gold jeans that might as well have been sprayed on. Okay, I’ll be honest, I did notice she was carrying a bit of extra weight, but it totally suited her. She was also wearing this really bold zebra-stripe top that I could never pull off. For like three seconds I wished I was a really hot black girl.

She noticed me looking. “Hey, you like it?” She smoothed it down her front. She had huge boobs. “I wasn’t too sure if I could get away with it but YOLO, right?”

“Right,” I repeated. “And it totally suits you.”

She grinned, and then turned to look out at the slim selection of tail still drinking around us. “Pity it’s all for nothing.”

I laughed. The room was spinning a little. “I know! I was just thinking that. I dressed up for this? Maybe I should just go home.”

“I think I’m going to have to adjust my expectations of how this evening is going to go,” she said, and held out her hand to me. She had this huge white statement ring on and after admiring it, I shook her hand. “Emily,” she said. “Wardrobe design.” All the great clothes suddenly made perfect sense. She looked me up and down. “You’re Samantha Nishimura, right?”

I pretended to curtsy and nearly fell over again. “That’s me.”

“I thought so. I loved that documentary you did.” She tapped her chin. “What was it called? Something about Blue Skies.”

“—Blue Skies over London,” I said. The irony was that in every shot it was pouring with rain. “Thanks. Wish my tutor had liked it as much.”

She rolled her eyes. “Tell me about it. Some of them are so old school. I got some comment on my portfolio that I needed to pay more attention to matching fabrics. It was ridiculous, don’t they know that hipster fashion is all about specifically choosing items that don’t match?” She laughed, and then finished her laugh, smiling at me. “Well, your tutor is an idiot. Your work is brilliant. You’re pretty cute, too.”

I squinted at her. That smile was a little too attentive. “Are you hitting on me?” I giggled. I hadn’t expected that at first because she didn’t seem nearly as drunk as I was.

She leaned casually on the bar. “Well, you’re a step up from these guys.” She nodded out at the men circulating. “I’m guessing you’re not gay?”

“Ten points,” I said, grinning at her. “Although maybe I shouldn’t give them to you because you probably saw me up on some guy on Wednesday night.”

“And Thursday,” she agreed. “Should I buy you a drink? Isn’t that usually how guys do it?”

I held my hand up. “No more drinks,” I said. “Unless you really enjoy making out with people who are comatose. I’m good to go now.”

She laughed. “Well, then,” she said, and took a step in towards me. “Shit. What am I doing?”

“I hear you,” I said, looking down the neckline of her top into extremely intimidating cleavage. That was certainly something I’d never expected to see when I was about to get it on with someone.

When she kissed me I totally had a Katy Perry moment, because I could taste her lip gloss. She had it all over these big pillowy lips which I wasn’t sure if I should be jealous of or pleased about. Her body was also really soft, and the graduation of that little waist into her big hips was kind of an interesting feeling under my hands. I wasn’t really turned or anything to start with. I mean, it wasn’t gross or anything, but it was a girl.

That all changed when her nails brushed over the fabric of my cute top where one of my nipples was. It was hard for some reason – reflex, probably – and when she touched it, it felt good. Okay, I thought, I could totally go for this. I put my hand under her top to explore her supersized boobs.

“Hey, ladies,” the bartender was saying near us. “You’ll need to take that somewhere else.”

She stopped kissing me for a minute, her face still really close to mine. I could smell a combination of strawberry lip gloss and perfume. “You staying here?” she murmured. There was a smile in her voice.

I wasn’t, and back at my apartment Lara would definitely still be awake. I didn’t want to have to explain to her why I was taking a random girl into my bedroom. I wasn’t sure she’d understand; she always got really weird whenever the topic of girl-on-girl came up.

“Not unless you count my car,” I said. “It is a Lexus, though, so it has leather seats.”

She laughed. “How High School,” she said. “Okay, let’s go.”

Despite being catastrophically above the blood alcohol limit, I managed to find my car in the parking lot. We piled onto the back seat of it and I lay on top of her. She pulled me down and we got stuck into kissing again. My phone was vibrating in my back pocket, but I ignored it.

Her top was pretty loose and came over her head nice and easy. I sat back. “Wow,” I said, admiring what it revealed. “That’s a really nice bra.”

She looked down at it. “Yeah, it’s Ann Summers,” she said. “I think it’s the only style that comes in my size.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” I said. Her size was colossal. Literally, they were as big as my head. To test this theory, I put my face between them. It made her laugh. “Mine are kind of disappointing in comparison,” I mumbled into her skin.

She pushed me up and pulled my cute top off. I took my bra off and let her fill her hands with my boobs. She looked thoughtful. “All of you is so tiny,” she said. “You’re like a fairy or something.”

“A fairy?” I asked her, bursting into giggles. “Are you serious?”

She was giggling with me. “I’m really drunk, okay? I don’t know what I’m saying. Or what I’m doing, apparently.” She was messing with my belt. “Have you been with a girl before?”

“Nope,” I said. “Well, I kissed a few girls on dance floors, but that was mainly to tease guys.”

“Yeah, me neither,” she said. “You think that makes us bi?”

I shrugged. “I am way too drunk to be making life decisions right now. Let’s just fuck and worry about the details later.”

We messed around for a bit, and at some point her bra came off and my hand ended up down her pants. I was just trying to decide if I was brave enough to go down on her when she yelled and made a grab for her top, looking out the window behind me.

“What?” I asked her, automatically reaching for my top. Someone had probably walked past. “The windows are way too fogged, no one can see in.”

“Someone put their face against the car,” she said. “Scared the hell out of me.”

“Let’s give them a thrill,” I said. “Come on.”

She was trying to stop me as I rolled down the window and leaned out of it, only holding a t-shirt in front of my chest. “Hey!” I called at the figure who was hurriedly walking away. “Did you get the show you were—” The figure turned around when I called out to them. I immediately recognized her and my heart practically stopped. “—Lara?!”

She had a really strange, hurt expression on her face. Her eyes flickered between me and the other side of the car. Emily had gotten out, somehow managing to get dressed in record time. It took her the space of a second to go from hurt to shocked. “Is that a…?” she began and then stopped, her mouth open. Emily couldn’t have been any more female.

“Yeah, I think this is where I make a timely exit,” Emily said to me when she saw Lara’s expression, and then jogged off through the parking lot. I watched her go, kind of annoyed with everything. I’d been really gearing up for some good head.

Lara was just staring at me. She came to some internal conclusion, and then spun on her heels, crossed her arms across her chest and marched away. I quickly pulled my cute top over my head and staggered uncomfortably after her; my bra was still somewhere in the car. “Lara! Come back!”

She didn’t stop until I circled her upper arm and made her. God, this was going to be awkward. Lara was so uptight. “Can you not be weird about this? I was just messing around.”

She looked sharply at me. I noticed she was all dressed up. “’Weird about this’? Really, Sam?”

I shrugged. “Like I said, it doesn’t have to mean anything, I was just—”

“Sam, I don’t care what it means.” And yet, she looked like she seriously cared about something. “I just…” She sighed. “I just thought I’d surprise you by coming out to have some fun with you, after all. But I suppose you’re ready to leave.”

I glanced in the direction Emily had fled. “Well, in case you didn’t notice, my ride has kind of left without me.” That made her smile a little. “We could go back inside the hotel and chill a bit, I guess.”

She looked a little coy. “If you’re hoping I’ll pick up where she left off, I’m not sure there’s enough alcohol in the world for that.”

I loved hearing her being cheeky. Maybe I was wrong about the whole weird thing with her. “I don’t know,” I said. “There’s a lot of alcohol in that place. Wait a second, let me just get my bra.”

The bartender looked kind of confused when I came back in with a different girl than I’d left with, but he played it cool. “No more drinks for you,” he told me, though, and then looked pointedly at Lara.

“I have to drive,” she told him apologetically. “But I’ll have a diet coke.”

While he was pouring it for her, she sat against the bar with me. After a few seconds, a lightbulb practically sprung to life over her head. “Huh,” she said, surveying all the patrons. “I suddenly understand why you made the choices you just did.” She accepted her diet coke and took a sip. “If this is the selection of men film camp has, no wonder you keep nagging me to come along and keep you company.”

I had this, like, fraction of a second where I very nearly leaned over and kissed her. I mean, it’s not that confusing why; she was way hotter than all the guys there and since I’d just had my hands in some other girl’s pants it wasn’t a giant leap to be looking at this girl like that.

Luckily, despite being wasted, I managed to not. She was my best friend. …and she was looking pretty good, and I never did get that head I was after.

I looked forward, taking a deep breath. Lara was just being all quiet and sweet next to me and had no idea what I’d just nearly done.

Okay, Sam, I thought. That’s enough alcohol for tonight. Dangerous ground, here.

“Just let me know if you’re going to come next time so I can drink a whole lot less,” I told her, but didn’t say why.

That is the one thing that could happen that would not end up staying just at film camp.


End file.
